


count me in

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: A boy that never stopped moving was quite literally in his lap right at this moment, completely still and unaware of the world existing beyond that.





	count me in

**Author's Note:**

> something i forgot to post! i'm so soft for lawlu

It’s silly how soft his hands were. They should have been laden with scars, dried by the ocean air, cracked with effort. They should have been soiled with dirt and calluses, worn by the years spent clutching a sail or clenched into a fist. They should have been the hands of sailor, accompanied by leathery skin and sea drenched hair. 

But they weren’t - Monkey D. Luffy had the hands of a child, wandering and soft, curious and all encompassing, tracing the outline of Law’s chest even while he slept. The captain of the Heart Pirates took small breaths, each one more shallow than the last, desperately afraid to wake Straw Hat. Each soft snore that slipped past Luffy’s mouth was a exhale deeper into sleep, deeper into dreams that Law could not begin to guess, but his eyelids quivered like it was something exciting, like it was possible that  _ this  _ captain had bigger dreams when he was asleep, bigger than the dreams he sought to accomplish while awake. 

A thought occurred to Law, an errant thread of a thought that would never have struck him had Straw Hat been awake -  _ Luffy was sleeping.  _

A boy that never stopped moving was quite literally in his lap right at this moment, completely still and unaware of the world existing beyond that. 

The sea rocked the Sunny into a quiet lull; Law was doubtful that everyone aboard the ship was down for the night, but at least half the crew had retired for sleep. There was a definite possibility that the ship’s navigator was awake, pouring over maps and calculating distances. Law doubted the swordsman had taken to his bed either; he tended to gravitate towards Luffy but headed to the crow’s nest when it was clear that Luffy was to remain on deck, or at least within the vicinity of Law. 

Yes, Law was certain that there were others awake at this time of night, but the deck of the Sunny was still and comforting, quiet like only the deck of a boat deep at sea could be. Moonlight poured across them in a translucent glow, casting Luffy in white light that seemed created to surround him. It made no difference that Law’s leg had fallen asleep or that Luffy’s elbow was digging into his side - Law wouldn’t wake him for the world, choosing instead to watch the sun rise, strong and bright, with a invariable force in his lap. 

The boy had fallen asleep mid story, yammering on about brothers Law would never meet and a grandfather that sounded so terrifying Law prayed to every god he knew that he wouldn’t encounter, regardless of his marine status. When Luffy’s exhaustion reached a point that he could hardly put sentences together, each fragmented phrase interrupted by a yawn that was both impressive and disturbing, Law advanced on the inevitable and pressed Luffy’s head to his chest with a stern, ‘Enough, Straw hat-ya.’ 

He seemed a little shocked at first and it was probably due to a captain’s nature - he sputtered a little bit, his fists readying to argue but Law simply did what felt right and hummed, pressing the straw hat around Luffy’s neck onto his head and settling into a comfortable position. Luffy took no time at all to settle himself, only whispering a few words of self indulgence into Law’s ear before making a pillow out of his chest and slipping his hands into Law’s coat, Luffy’s warm grip pressing more than just warmth into his skin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so empty inside, i want to write so much more for this ship but im in a weird writing funk rn..


End file.
